Friends is a Four Letter Word
by Kristen Hyde
Summary: Lizzie goes through troubles and problems which involve Gordo and Miranda, and someone's life is in danger


(Author's Note: I do not own any Lizzie McGuire characters...etc)

Chapter 1

I was running through the dark, old woods. I looked back and he was right behind me, ready to attack. I used all my strength to run, but my muscles in my legs started to tense, and I knew it was over for me. I could hardly pick up my feet anymore, and then I tripped. I looked up and he was right above me, staring with his blue eyes.

"No, please don't!" I shouted, knowing it was my time.

"You're it!" he yelled as he tagged me. 

"That is no fair! Come on, Gordo, I tripped!" I whined. I just hated losing, even in little kids games, like tag.

"Okay, okay, you didn't lose Lizzie, since I know that would mean the end of the world to you. Anyways, I need to sit down. My head hurts from running around so much," Gordo explained. 

Gordo. He's my best friend, and is the greatest person I know. He's so understanding, and I feel I can talk to him about anything. We've been best friends ever since he asked to share my crayon box in first grade. I would do anything for him, and vice versa. I always feel horrible when he gets his migraines, because I wish I could just take his pain away from him.

"It's so nice outside," I said while sitting under our tree. We have this little spot in these woods that we claimed in fifth grade. We didn't know what to call it, so it just became the "Lizzie and Gordo Place." Yes, I know that is so original. It's also amazing that we still come here, now that we are freshman in high school. I guess it would just be hard to grow out of a thing like that. 

"Yeah, I could just sit here for hours. I wish I could, but I have to go. I have a doctor's appointment and my mom will kill me if I'm late. I'll call you later. Bye Lizzie!" He waved and rode away on his bike. After a few minutes, I decided to ride home, too.

When I walked in the door of my house, my mom said, "Lizzie, Miranda called. She said you should call her when she gets home. And I told you before that you couldn't leave the house until your room was clean." Even though it was really annoying when she nagged at me all the time, I still loved her.

I went in my room, which had clothes thrown all over, and Aaron Carter posters on the walls, and called Miranda. Miranda is my other best friend. We used to always be together, never separated, like we were tied together with a chain. We still are very close, but not as close as Gordo and I. Sometimes I feel that she is jealous of the friendship I have with Gordo, but I know she would never admit it.

She then answered the phone. "Hey Lizzie!" she said, as if I was the only person that ever called her.

"Hi Miranda. My mom told me you called....-" I started.

She interrupted me and said, "Yeah, I was wondering if I could come over or something. We hardly do anything anymore. Mainly because you are always with Gordo...but anyways, yeah, what do you think?" 

"Sure, you can come over. I'll see you later then," I told her. That was one thing that annoyed me that Miranda did. She always just invite herself over, even though she can come over anytime.

"Alright, I'm on my way then. Bye," She said.

"Bye," I said as I hung up the phone. A few minutes later, she came upstairs and sat down on my bed.

"So, why aren't you doing anything with Gordo?" Miranda asked me. It was weird, since she usually never talked about Gordo. It always seemed to hurt her in a way. Gordo and Miranda were never really friends, because the only time they did stuff together was when I was there.

"He had an appointment. Why do you ask?" I wondered.

"Oh...well, I don't know. You know, you should call me sometime when you and Gordo go to that place of yours in the woods. I just think it would be fun, you know," she said casually. She never really wanted to come along because she was afraid she might get dirty, or bugs might bite her.

"Okay...if you want," I didn't know what else to say to her.

"Yeah, well, there's another thing I wanted to ask you. I know this may sound weird, but well..." She seemed to be embarrass about whatever she wanted to ask me about.

"What? You can ask me anything, and you know that," I said, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"Okay. I just wanted to know if you think that maybe Gordo would ever, you know, want to go out with me or something," she blurted out. I didn't know what to say. This just really surprised me.

"I don't know. Do you want me to ask him?" I offered, feeling very awkward.

"Oh, would you Lizzie? That would be so great! Thank you so much. Oh, look at the time. I got to go home for dinner. I'll talk to you later, but thanks again!" She said and quickly walked out the door. 

For a while I sat there, thinking how it would be if Miranda and Gordo were a couple. It just seemed too weird. For some reason, I didn't like the idea at all.

To be continued....


End file.
